


Fire Meets Fate

by orphan_account



Series: Eternal Fate [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Raphael Santiago, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hellhounds, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Simon Lewis, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Many Centuries ago sub-genders called Alpha, Beta, and Omega were widely known throughout the Vampiric World(and Omega throughout the Wolf World). However, Shadowhunters began to rise in numbers and power, driving the Vampires(then called Black Daovan) back into the shadows.A child of Darkness,A child of Light,A child of Death,A child of Life,Shall Reawaken the CreatureOf the Night,And bring forthThe Demon's Hellfire Sight.
Relationships: Isabelle Lightwood/Meliorn, Lily Chen/Clary Fray, Loki/Tony Stark, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maia Roberts/Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Series: Eternal Fate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778989
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Book Cover

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT own any Shadowhunters or Marvel knowledge or characters.
> 
> I DO NOT any of the images from the Cover(I only edited it together)
> 
> I only own my ideas.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

_**Many Centuries ago sub-genders called Alpha, Beta, and Omega were widely known throughout the Vampiric World(and Omega throughout the Wolf World). However, when Shadowhunters began to rise in numbers and power, driving the Vampires(then called Black Daovan -- Meaning Hellhound) back into the shadows.** _

_**What the Shadowhunters refuse to acknowledge though is back then the Black Daovan, the early Vampires, were used by the Shadowhunters as enforcers and guard dogs. When the Shadowhunter numbers began to climb, the Black Daovan had no more use to them and so they were either….. Terminated or set free. With the Black Daovan now in hiding and not breeding anymore for fear of discovery and being "put down" by the very people they used to protect, the sub-genders and need for protection died out, as well as their ability to change shape.** _

_**That's how the Vampires today came about. However, there's a prophecy passed down in secret throughout the clans of the old times.** _

_**A child of Darkness,** _

_**A child of Light,** _

_**A child of Death,** _

_**A child of Life,** _

_**Shall Reawaken the Creature** _

_**Of the Night,** _

_**And bring forth** _

_**The Demon's Hellfire Sight.** _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😅 Okay so Chapter 1 is completed. I had really hoped it was longer, but the characters refused to cooperate. Hopefully chapter 2 will be longer.
> 
> As for disclaimer: Again, I do not own anything from the Shadowhunters or Marvel world, only the plot and my original ideas.

**Chapter 1**

**Simon** shivers with bone deep cold as he ghosts through the back streets of New York City at night. He's hungry, he's tired….and he's lonely. Ever since he was kicked from the Clan because he went along with Clary's stupid plan,  _**NO** _ since she  _**forced** _ him to going along with her idea, no matter how it affected him in the long run, Simon has felt a deep desolation in his very heart. He hasn't fed properly since he was sent away either and he can't afford to rest since he has a price on his head by the very man who had promised to look out for him; not that Simon blames him of course. Raphael doesn't know that Simon had no choice in the matter, believes that Simon betrayed Raphael on his own. 

Honestly Simon just wants to be  **_home_. ** Not just home with the Clan, but he wants to be held by his mom, the one person who loves him with her whole heart; no matter what his faults are. Simon misses his mom, her wintry perfume and cool embrace as she sang his favorite lullaby to him in her mother tongue. He hasn't seen his mom in close to a year and Simon desperately wants a hug to chase away this loneliness, wants her to let him know everything will be okay, even if it won't be.

Simon stiffens when he hears a shuffling sound off to his left. He subtly smells the air and nearly wrinkles his nose at the scent of wet dog. Simon immediately turns right since he doesn't want to be caught in wolf territory and his hand drops down to his pocket. He clenches his phone in his hand, worry and dread slithering through his veins causing him to hurry up. Simon knows there's no way he could win a fight against a wolf, let alone a pack in his near starved state. He shivers at the feeling of a dozen eyes on him and realizes too late that he's being herded into underground tunnels only after he's inside and a wolf's shadow blocks the only way out. Simon's eyes dart left and right before he breaks into a run, shivering in fear as the wolves give chase and bark in excitement for the kill. His heart would be thundering if it still could; as panic trembles through him, Simon dials his Mom's phone number, urgently hoping she answers, and he nearly weeps with relief when her silvery voice answers on the other side.

"Hello my Lille Ulv."

"Mom I need you." Simon gasps as he turns a corner, skidding slightly on a puddle of water.

"Where are you?" She asks, her voice is deadly serious.

"I don't know! Some tunnels under the city." Simon cries out as he reaches a dead end. 

He whirls around and backs up into the wall, trembling harshly as about 6 full grown wolves come into view; their eyes glowing maliciously. He inhales and exhales rapidly as fear flies through him, making his hearing buzz as he becomes light headed.

"Please Mom!" Simon begs, terror entering his voice.

"Don't hang up Lille Ulv. Mother will be there in just a second." She replies briskly.

It's only a matter of seconds, but it feels like hours before Simon feels the telltale feel of familiar magic in the air and he nearly weeps with relief when the green tendrils drift through his hair soothingly as his Mom materializes. She's wearing her familiar armour; her obsidian hair loose and wavy. In one hand she holds an ornate dagger, and her other is crawling with more green magic. When she speaks her voice is calm, calculated, and frigid.

"I suggest you mutts leave before I paint these walls with your blood and gift my son your entrails." The deadly quiet threat causes the wolves to still; eyeing her and each other.

Simon holds his very unnecessary breath as one of the wolves break free from the pack and leap at his Mom, only to meet a swift end; his throat slit wide open. True to his Mom's words, the wolf's blood splatters in wide arcs across the cement walls. Simon watches the other wolves tuck their tails and run away. His Mom turns around and Simon is stricken again with familiarity of her bright green eyes as she looks him over for wounds. A soft smile graces her lips and she waves the dagger away before stepping forward and drawing Simon into a cool hug. Bloody tears fill Simon's eyes and he sniffles as he sags into her hold, nuzzling closer. He's missed his Mom so bad.

"My dear Lille Ulv, how I've missed you." His Mom whispers.

Her waist length hair brushes his cheek as he squeezes his eyes shut and hugs her tighter, his throat tight with a barely held back sob. One of her hands gently strokes over his back and the other starts to comb through his hair as she shushes him gently. Her wintry smells almost relaxes him; would have relaxed him if it wasn't for the guilt and heartache attacking his dead heart and stomach. 

"I'm sorry. I'm s...so sorry for p..pushing you away Momma." Simon finally breaks, the sobs ripping through him and causing his words to be choppy with emotion.

"Shhh Lille Ulv. My sweet boy. I forgive you. You were hurt, lashing out. You had every right to be angry. I should not deceived you about who, about what I really was." She murmured as she pushed him back momentarily and stroked his hair back before cupping his cheeks and looking his honey brown eyes.

"I know how disappointed, how angry you were when you found out that Elaine Lewis was not your birth mother. It was my fault for not making sure you knew I was your mother." She pauses to blink back her own tears before smiling softly, "I am just glad you called me when you needed me Lille Ulv."

Simon smiles, his lips trembling and his eyelashes bloody from his tears. "I….. I missed you Mom. I missed you so much. Please don't ever leave me again." He begs, his eyes darting over face.

"Oh my sweet boy. I will stay for as long as you wish me too. Besides, I would like to …. Introduce you to my beloved. I believe you may know of him. His name is Anthony Stark." She smiles brighter, an arm wrapping around Simon's shoulders as she leads him away from the dead wolf.

Simon's eyes widen almost comically as he takes in this information, his mouth dropping open. "Mom! You're dating Iron Man?!" He squeaks.

Her bell like laughter warms his chest as she replies with a bright smile. "Yes Lille Ulv, I am 'Dating' Iron Man as you say. His Intelligence almost rivals mine. He is perfect in almost every way." 

"I'm glad you've found someone Mom. I remember how sad you were when you told me about….dad and my siblings."

She rests her head on top of his as they stroll out of the tunnels, the moon high and glowing silver. She squeezes his shoulders in a sort of half hug, a sad smile dancing across her lips. "Yes. It has taken me many years, but Anthony has helped my heart heal and begin to beat again. I love him Simon, and I hope you two will like each other."

"Uh Mom, he's like my Hero! Of course I'll like him! Wait! Does this mean I'll get to stay with you in the avengers tower?!" Simon's head whips around to look his mother; nearly headbutting her in the process.

"Of course sweetheart! Anthony has nearly more room than he knows what to do with. You'll be on our floor, down the hall toward our sitting room.

"Sweet!! Will the other avengers be there?"

His Mom's face shutters slightly, a vicious gleam entering her bright green gaze. 

"No Lille Ulv, the other 'Avengers' will not be staying there. Dr. Banner will be there, as well as James Rhodes and the baby spider. Simon dear it will be best if you avoid mentioning the others as there is a …. Rocky past between them. You see Lille Ulv, a battle happened between the avengers when the Captain couldn't accept a certain decision was for the best. He and his lover nearly killed My Anthony. He is rightly furious and hurt, distrustful of those who support the Captain. My own brother held him by his throat," Here his mother shrugs, a smirk lifting her lips, "But I stab him in vengeance everytime he attempts to visit."

Simon is both amazed and horrified that Captain America could have done something like that, as well as he almost lost his favorite superhero.

"That's…. Why would Captain America do that?! Is Mr. Stark okay?" He asks worridly.

"Yes my dear, Anthony is marvelous. He has healed most nicely and already up and agrivating everyone. Come now, we're almost at the tower."

"Wow. I can't believe I'm meeting I'm hero." Simon sighs dreamily.

"Now Lille Ulv." His Mom levels a stern stare at him which makes Simon squirm with uncertainty, "Do not think your questions have distracted me from my  **_own_ ** **.** I want to know exactly why you had those vargúlfr hunting you."

"Yes Mom. I'll Tell you tomorrow night if that's okay?"

"Of course Lille Ulv. I too have things to tell you now that you are old enough." She murmured, eyes turning toward the moon just as the reached the Avenger's tower.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Really looking forward to getting this book written ^^


End file.
